Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Voting Center/Archive/Featured Users
The Featured User Archive is a compilation of all the site members who have won the Featured User category over the years. Featured User Well, it should be of little surprise to any of our regular contributors that the first Featured User of this all-new round of voting should be . Though not always uber-mature, to be frank (and he's still about a month older than I am, so I s'pose that says something about me as well), he's extremely devoted to this site, having created a few dozen pages and improved several more. One of our most active users, the Man of J now has 5,000 edits to his name, a reflection of the amount of work that he's put into this community: one of the most recent examples of the help he's given us is his work at the recent categorization efforts. Thanks to him and several others who helped in the process, we have met the requirements for a Wikia Spotlight and become featured! Jman is currently working on several projects, including the stop-motion works Journey's End, Bionics, and Seven Bloody Daggers, the Warzone Battle Royale story, his storyline (consisting of such works as Norik's Tale and Shadowplayer's Journey), as well as a comic series about this website in which is charmingly rendered as wearing a fez. All of these works (however incomplete) are worth checking out, so go take a look. And congratulate the Man on his main page appearance; let's just hope his ego doesn't inflate too much. ---- Considering that none of the remaining members of our jolly ol' cadre of administrators appear to have enough time on their hands to write a piece for the main page, I suppose it's up to me again. This time, the spot of featured user is being filled by none other than our resident Bond, arguably definitely one of the best and friendliest editors and writers on this site. Chicken Bond, as he is called, or CB, or THE FEZ, or simply Bond, originally came to this wiki to help Toa Hydros, and eventually got more involved in wiki matters, later becoming promoted to administrator. He is now one of our most popular users--his user page is among the most visited on this site--and has gained a reputation for his curious combination of friendliness, mild insanity, and interest in fezzes. (Blame Doctor Who for the latter.) His written works are varying but well-written: New Beginnings' and Evils Unbound in collaboration with Toa Hydros; the cooperative works Dark Realities and Broken Worlds, set in a dark parallel universe; and last but not least, his own original storyline, including Tales of Tervok, The Soldier's Tale, and Journeys of Darkness. All of these are recommended reads. ---- I guess I've just decided to do everything this week. In the limelight of Featured User this time, is the well-known . Originally, Varkanax joined the wiki with his friend Minish Link (formerly Golden Ignika) to create their storyline, the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline. Having already planned out their storyline's presentation prior to joining the wiki, Varkanax quickly settled into the lifestyle and ways of the community. After slowly building up his experience on the wiki and getting ahold of the ropes, he rose to prominence in the wiki's eye when he wrote his groundbreaking serial, The Eternal Game. From there, he continued to contribute to the wiki and give critical votes and opinions in major matters across the site, and after seeing how efficient and well-meaning he was, it was decided he would be appointed one of the site's Administrators, and he remains one of its most hard-working and active contributors. He is currently one of the most vocal users in the matter of re-focusing the wiki's attention on actually reading the numerous stories and tales scattered all over the site. Renowned for his kindness, brilliant writing skills, and level-headed thinking, it is without a doubt that Varkanax deserves to be on the Main Page. As a writer, his written works are diverse and change style, but remain brilliant nonetheless. Among his most iconic works are The Eternal Game, Into the Darkness, and The Shadows Coil (which is currently our featured story above). All in all, Varkanax is one of our most hard-working, devoted, and best contributors, friendly and nice and always willing to lend a hand when he can. A true deserver of this title. ---- Well. It is definitely no surprise that former Bureaucrat, Administrator and Wiki Metru Global Moderator has made the Main Page. Through much hard work and utter devotion to this site that is absolutely inspirational, Slice has become one of the most prominent users in recent history, and one of the most recognized and respected "unofficial" wiki leaders. Though he has officially retired to embrace his life beyond this wiki, he still takes time to check up on this wiki and help out every now and then where assistance is required. I've truly found it a great honour to be both a colleague and friend of this great guy, and his work here has been absolutely revolutionary in the wiki's development. It would be totally unjust that even though he is retired, that he at least doesn't get recognition for his commitment and heavy involvement in wiki social events. Whilst I won't marvel at his work in the same way I did on his departure blog, I will go on to detail some of the works this guy has produced. TheSlicer is the main writer and mastermind of the ever-changing Gigas Magna Storyline and the stories included in it, which underwent constant re-writes and plot alterations during his tenure; the saga sadly remains incomplete at the time of Slice's retirement, though a possible story outline may be made in the near future. In-particular, Slice's recent re-write of the The Fairon Chronicles stands out, and many of his masterpieces have struck and dazzled the wiki time and time again. A truly great user, brilliant friend, and a legendary writer whose talent will make him a great novel writer in years to come. Another true winner of this title. ---- Well, it seems this time around our Featured User is ThatDevilGuy, also known as TDG, Our Resident Demon, and our Demon Admin! A user of almost three years, TDG still shows continueing devotion to this Wiki and its community. He is an excellent editor, he is one of the most suited users here on CBW for the job he has now. He is friendly to all (except the vandals), and he has become one of my closest friends here on CBW. At the moment, he has deserted us gone on a small hiatus into the wilderness. Hopefully he won't get eaten by bears! Are there bears in Australia? He is an fine weaver of tales here, his most recent work (I think) is a collaborative story with SM, The Dimension Eater. Check out some of his other works as well, such as The Darkness in Life, Sworn to Duty, and many more! As well, he is becoming quite an excelt MOCist, making non-custom designs look actually really good on his MOCs. Well, that is all the time we have for this Featured User, my friends. Return soon, and another may be crowned...... ---- Well, to celebrate the fact I finally have a Windows 7 laptop, I've decided to do all of the Main Page this week. However, that is beside the point. This week's featured user is the well-known . An amazing author, brilliant MOCist, and kind user, Bob has been editing since 2009 and shows no signs of stopping anytime soon. It's little wonder he won FU almost completely uncontested. BobTheDoctor27 deserves this on about six wikis, for his hard work, devotion, and MOCcing/writing skills. BobTheDoctor27 regularly edits on Bionicle Reviews Wiki, Bionicle sets and creations wiki, and CBW, as well as many others. His amazing stories, which are often sadly underrated and yet definitely some of the best on this wiki, include iconic works such as End of the World, Ghosts of the Past, Shadow Heart, and many more. His current writing projects include the 2011 serials Whispers in the Dark and Frozen Calling. And that's not all. Those amazing stories would be quite enough to cement him forever in CBW history, but BTD27 doesn't stop there. His extremely well-built MOCs, such as Tollubo, Eselox, Karabak, Mudro, Juulant, and many, many more, rival even his stories as masterpieces. His kindness, brilliant MOCcing and writing skills, and his intelligence make him truly worthy of this title. ---- Now, the great guy we have this week, is a person the whole wiki knows and respects. Amongst our most social and friendly users, earns the title this week due to his countless contributions to the wiki. His level-headed temperament with his honest opinion has been a key leading factor in the resolving of some of CBW's most intense arguments, debates, and affairs. Committed to the wiki and his role as a B'crat to the letter, Jareroden97, otherwise referred to simply as J97, has gone out of his way to welcome others to the wiki in a friendly manner, and has become good friends with an uncounted number of wiki contributors, myself included. He is easily one of the most social and engaging chaps here on this site, and will always be held in high regard for his jolly and encouraging nature. He is not afraid to voice his opinion on matters, and his efforts to help the wiki out in its darkest hours deserves commending. A talented MOCcist, as well as an increasingly skillful writer, J97's works are many and range far, and amongst his works including his ongoing short story Rising Shadows, the first installment in The Jareroden Saga, his deathly story contest The Championship of Death, and is also one of the three, permanent main writers working of the fairly successful Dark Realities Trilogy. He is also working on an upcoming story/series Dark Designs, which (knowing him) will most likely be outstanding. A legendary user and one of the friendliest people EVAH, Jareroden97 truly deserves this place on the Main Page. ---- Well, this might as well be Lio week, huh? This week's featured user is Liopluraforex Lioplrueudonfox Liopleurodonferox , one of our most helpful members and a recently promoted rollback. Sorry about making fun of the name, but it is irresistible. Having only been on this wiki for around 4 months, Lio already has a stunning 3,000 edits to his name, and has had a large hand in cleaning up and improving pages of this wiki. Lio has proven himself to be among this wiki's most committed members, and is one of the friendliest of the users as well. He has gone out of his way to help with the wikification drive, and has helped to add categories to nearly 200 pages (although a majority were his own. XD). Not only this, but Lio has also proven himself to be a great writer and a great friend to a number of people. As you can see, some of his work is showcased above. And, of course, Lio has shown himself to be a great MOCist as well, and I can't help but advise you to feast your eyes upon Narcisca and the revised form of Shanohn, the Toa of Fire shown with some friends. This young user's work should be recognized and commended by all. I have faith that this motivated member of our community will continue to make this wiki a better place, and that he will continue to keep up the good work with his great stories and great MOCs. This guy truly deserves this spot and the position of rollback (since he's among the few users that actually knows rollbacks exist, too). Continue with the excellent work, man! ---- This week, the user in the wiki spotlight is none other than our very own , a veteran user who joined the wiki on April 21st, 2008. An experienced member of our community, Shadowmaster has been a key contributor in keeping the wiki tidy, clean, and organized, as well as a very vocal and supportive user when it comes to highly-important issues relevant to the wiki's overall activity. Recently, he was promoted from his rollback status to an administrator, and is also one of the trusted users who was elected onto the reformed Board of Trustees. Since then, he has been trying even harder to help in the wikification drive, and has been particularly helpful with categorizing articles. With over 4,000 edits to his name (or username), Shadowmaster truly deserves a spot on Main Page as our current Featured User. SM's works are quite diverse as well, and he is the overall mastermind and puppeteer of the Shadowmaster Continuity, an ongoing storyline that revolves around the machinations of the dark and devious entity known as Shadowmaster. Whilst he has committed to some written works, including Chaos Arena, Twisted Shadows, and The Kingdom's Secret, SM's current masterpiece is the upcoming downloadable game, BIONICLE: Collision, which is still in production. The wiki wishes him the very best of luck as he continues to develop it. To sum up, Shadowmaster is a hardworking, devoted, and highly active member of our community, characteristics which we value for winners of this place. Well Done, and keep up the good work! ---- is a worthy candidate of this position. It's about time his username made it to the main page. After one glorious year of his great contributions, he is finally honored for these deeds. Of everything he is composed of, he's greatest skill in his persistence when making MOCs. Countless times he's complained about how hard some designs are, but nevertheless he's completed them. He's even the arguable one of the best MOCists out there. In the world. In the universe. Now Phyrrus has been one this wiki for over a year. Unfortunately, he left soon prior to this. We will still remember him. Leave a note on his talk page or final blog to convey your congratulations. I'm only getting started. Phyrrus hasn't released many stories in his time, and if he did, they were removed, but he has released some great MOCs. He may not have 100's of thousands on CBW, but the ones the have, are just sheer jaw dropping! Phyrrus, his self-MOC, is one of my personal favorites here on the wiki. Of course, where would Phyrrus be with his dark counterpart? Both of these MOCs are just examples of Phyrrus' great MOC skills! I haven't much more to say, but I will say this: "May the force be with you, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" ---- . What a great user for this position this month. Echo has been a great contributor of CBW for longer than he's credited for. Echo's been editing in the shadows. And what great edits they were! In just over one year, Echo's rocked up over 2,000 edits. Not an easy feat when nearly every edit is a great contribution to CBW as community, and as a fan-base. Echo's number one and probably most famous MOC would have to be Tahu (pictured) and his revamped team. Not only do these revamps show Echo's great MOC talent, they also are the stars of his ever-infamous Echoverse. The name in which is almost as outstanding as the depth in which Echo has gone to perfect his alternate storyline. Again, a more-than-basic-challenge Echo has completed with ease. The stories Echo has come up with are stepping stone in the path of success. If you haven't read Echo's works, I highly recommend you do. I'll be finishing BIONICLE: Chronicles after I type this up and continuing on with Echo's alternate storyline. All is all, Echo is quite a contributor with large number of skills under his belt. Well done, Echo! You've more than earned this title. ---- This week, we welcome a household name to the Main Page for Featured User. This time around, , creator of The Hydros Chronicles, has been chosen to stand in our spotlight. Though he is not the most frequent and most active of all our members, Toa Hydros (otherwise known as Scotttjt) has been an inspirational editor on this wiki. As the creator of several smash-hit BIONICLE series on YouTube, Toa Hydros began actively using CBW as a resource to record all his storyline on, and his work soon became recognized as some of the best quality pages on CBW, with a lot of his work being featured on the Main Page many times over. Whilst he has set the bar for page quality, Toa Hydros has also done his part in drawing people to this wiki through the success of his stop-motion series. In fact, myself and were both drawn to this wiki by his productions, and many of his fans have signed up on CBW in the past. Though his primary focus is on his ongoing stop-motion series, Society of Guardains and Sands of Change, Toa Hydros has also committed himself to several writing projects. Among some of his notable works are The Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories, Bio-Tales, Shadow Fire and the ongoing collaboration story Evils Unbound. All of these stories are written with great amounts of skill and professionalism, and I'd recommend them to anyone willing to read them. To finally summarize, Toa Hydros is a fantastic contributor, who's work has had a profound impact on the quality and appearance of many articles here on CBW. ---- On the Main Page this week, we acknowledge a user who has received a positive reception amongst the community here. In fact, he was voted by quite a lot of editors to be the next Featured User. So we welcome to centre stage, and congratulate him for his achievements here on the wiki. One of the newer users who entered the community during mid 2010, BionicleKid quickly made himself at home amongst the writers and MOCcists who populate the website, though also made his name known to many on the site. Since then, he has extensively helped out with other users with tidying up the wiki, and his pleasant and friendly demeanor has earned him many friends here. With 2,542 edits to his name (as of January 2, 2012), BionicleKid has proven he is deserving of this title with the amount of time he has put into the wiki. Though he nearly retired during the latter half of 2011, BionicleKid decided to stay and continue editing on this wiki, spending a lot of time reading the stories and fictions of other users. BionicleKid's stories and pages are limited for the time being, as he is currently rebooting his storyline, though the ones he has made are well known, particularly his character Niha. As for his written works, he is currently planning to make a series of short stories, the first installment being titled The Huntress. His stories will tie into Niha's role in Dark Origins. To conclude this analysis, BionicleKid is a hardworking and exceptionally friendly guy, who's efforts here will make him a remembered user in times to come. ---- Well, here we are. At last, Roden has arrived on the main page, later than he should have, I'd say. I actually don't know Roden personally too much, but I know the numerous things he has done to contribute to the wiki. Roden joined in early 2011, to my memory, and already showed signs of excellent writing. His story and writing skills have only evolved from that point, and now Roden is a well-established member of the community. Of course, writing is not this user's only talent and deed. Roden has contributed greatly to the act to restore the quality of a number of the Custom BIONICLE Wiki's pages. This includes categorizing a large number of articles, renaming articles to match the policies, and more. Roden is also a level 1 high-scorer on the outdated CBW test and an administrator on the BIONICLE Wiki, a partner wiki of CBW. I could go on about his deeds, but I didn't really do the liberty of researching much deeper. So, I'll begin rambling about his stories now. Roden is the author of the Protosteel Saga, an excellent series of stories, as well as Rain, a previous featured story. I need not say any more, though. You just have to read them yourself. Ultimately, Roden is a dedicated member of CBW, and an excellent author. Keep it up, Roden! ---- Well, Crp11 has reached his way to the main page. Crp is one of the younger members of the community (if you consider 7 months young), but he has already proven amazingly helpful to the community. He has tirelessly shown devotion to the wiki since the beginning, aiding in adding categories to pages, and countless other deeds, such as contributing to Custom BIONICLE Wiki political matters. He has also created side-wikis for CBW, but that's another story. Crp has established his own storyline on the Custom BIONICLE wiki, though some, if not most, of his focus is set towards improvising and organizing the pages of the wiki, a great and commendable act. Over his efforts of categorization, and improvising pages that both belong to him and others, Crp is no less deserving of a special position in this community than any other user, and that is why he appears on the main page today. Keep up the good work, Crp11! ---- For this week, administrator SubAqua has been nominated by the peoples of this wiki to have the honor of being our Featured User. And what a suitable earner of this position. has been a member of this wiki since the later half of 2009, and ever since, he has become one of the wiki's most trusted and respectable members. A voice of reason and logic in wiki debates, SubAqua's opinions have always been valued, and his recommendations and contributions to the wiki's systems have always been worthwhile. To the people of this corner of the BIONICLE fanbase, SubAqua is recognized as one of the finest MOCcers ever seen, with designs that are both ingenius in design and appealing in appearance. And to top this all off, he is a really swell and upbeat guy. He is exceptionally friendly and social, and all those whom have had the pleasure of meeting will know this to be true. So, in light of his attitude around the wiki and the way he approaches his role as an administrator, SubAqua easily deserves to be our current Featured User! ---- Well, it's been a long time since this section was updated. The admins and I were building up suspension, as this Featured User is epic. Yep. That's what we were doing... So anyway, the Featured User for this month is ToaAtraks! Possibly one of the most dedicated guys out there. He's racked up well over 600 edits (he's one away from 700!), and every single one of those edits has been a great step forward for the wiki. Analysing his articles, they are in top shape. His self-MOC, Atraks, apart from having his biography rewritten a bit, is one of the best articles I've read. But there's more to this MOC than its amazing article. It's been updated, remade, and reformed. But Atraks is not the only MOC of ToaArtaks' that's been revamped and awe-breaking. He's done some others' characters, revamped a few of his own, and made different forms which co-inside with his storyline. Far as I can see, Dark Command is simply amazing. The structure may be shaky, but the story itself is interesting. This story is millimetres short of perfection. The characters have the necessary development and the plot is wonderful. In conclusion, ToaAtraks is one of the most deserving users for this role. He's racked up a nice amount of good contributions, made a great story, presented amazing MOCs, and dropped right in the friendly community of CBW. Making CBW a better place all the while. ---- This week in the lime light of the Featured user category is none other than our own AuRon the champion. Arriving in mid October just last year, this self-proclaimed champion not only settled in quickly to wiki-life, but also proved himself a friendly and devoted user. With 806 edits to his name, it should come as no surprise to anyone that AuRon has been selected by the community as this unknown time-interval's featured user. Furthermore, AuRon has established himself as a MOCist and a storywriter. His most recognizable pieces include his eponymous Auron, and the crazy-punk lizard Impulsae. He even has an entertaining youtube series known as "Off Task." AuRon has also has made a number of friends on CBW, participating in the Construct Multiverse collaboration and the [Syndicate|PepsiCola99's Skakdi Syndicate. Without a doubt, AuRon is a true deserver of this title and I think I can speak for everyone when I say we wish we had more users like Auron. Keep up the great work, champion. ---- Well, well, well. What a wait. But in the light of nearly three months, a very awesome user has been selected to be this months Featured User. It is none other than DeathToAll! Previously known as "Sulfeirus", DeathToAll has been on the Wiki for over a year, joining on the 3rd of January 2011. During his time, DeathToAll has made some very neat MOCs, befriended the entire community, and gained a very good reputation in the very heart of Custom BIONICLE. As you can see from this image I've chosen here, DeathToAll has some amazing MOCs. Just look at it. It looks very menacing, which I hope is a good thing. The MOC itself is Sulfeirus, who is DeathToAll's self-MOC. Sulfeirus carries the Devil Staff, which sounds rather demonic, if you ask me. Sulfeirus can also make characters insane. Which is kinda cool. Be sure to read DeathToAll's blog to see some more amazing MOCs. Now pardon me if I'm mistaken, but DeathToAll has a story planned. I don't know what's going to happen in it, but I presume it will be about the dark history of Sulfeirus and some of DeathToAll's other MOCs. It has a promising title: The Shattering of Mirrors. So if you know DeathToAll, you'd know he deserves this. He's been a hard worker for most of his CBW-life, marking stubs, helping out the staff team. The next time you see DeathToAll edit, look on in awe. Then melt from the awesomeness of his MOCs. ---- And this time, ladies and gentlemen of the committee, we welcome into the limelight, a chap whose username I have sadly never been able to pronounce correctly on a regular basis. Better known on MOCpages as Ahpolki Ihu, Inika joined the Custom BIONICLE Wiki on the 7 May, 2011, and since gone on to post stories with interesting titles such as Nuclear Wonderland and the ongoing Sound of Madness. This friendly, Team Fortress 2-loving fellow has been exceptionally kind to the people of the wiki, and has be helpful in every capacity whenever the staff has asked for his help (see that picture of Brutaka in the "Custom BIONICLE Wiki Expansions" box? The background to that was kindly removed by him for our uses). Between updating Sounds of Madness, creating pages of his interesting characters and making MOCs, Inika here can be regularly found chatting with the people of the Wiki Metru Forums. The picture used for his Featured User spotlight, might I add, is not his Self-MOC, but rather his secondary one. The mysterious robot (android, robot, construct, whatever you prefer to call him) known as Stonewall. So well done, Ahpolki Inika, for being such a splendid fellow on the wiki. May you keep up the good work. ---- Well, Vorred is pretty much dominating the main page, here, isn't he? You know, it's not every month we get to re-use the same image twice on the main page for both featured user and creation. This marks a momentous occasion. On the topic, though, Vorred is a semi-new member of the wiki (coming from a bunch of old guys), and so far has proven himself to be a worthy member of the Custom BIONICLE Wiki community. Vorred's story work (see above, whenever the Featured Story section is updated) is rather unique - rather than telling his story in the form of text, he does so through visuals. Vorred chooses to present his storyline in the form of comics, which are all made using his MOCs rather than art. Truly a unique practice, there. The first of his comics, Uprising (see above again), is already finished and out now, so look at it to get an idea of what this user does. Additionally, as described by nearly everyone who voted for him in the Voting Center, Vorred is a great MOCist (see image on left) and a good friend. So that's a plus too. So, yeah, take a look at Vorred's MOCs and images and give the guy some applause and stuff. ---- Since the man assigned to this particular update was suspiciously and conveniently incapable of updating this section himself, I have decided to do it. At 12:30 AM. Let's hope I can do this individual justice, based on this level of exhaustion. Because this is a user that we all know and all agree is worthy of this position. That's right, we welcome to our members' spotlight. A wonderful contributor who has much potential whenever future staff members are thought of. All jokes aside though, the TF2-loving graces the Main Page this time, thus making him the first member in the CBW community to have been voted our Featured User more than once. Congratulations are in order, Ahpolki! Crack open a bottle of scotch! Since I previously summarised Ahpolki's bio in his previous Main Page entry, I will instead talk of his contributions around the wiki. He is a frequent editor, and is a regular commentator on the blogs, regardless of the user. Not only that, but he has also stood out amongst this wiki's contributors due to his pleasant and friendly nature. Aside from his activity and friendliness, Ahpolki is also a regular storywriter and MOCcist here on CBW, and participated in the wiki-wide Halloween writing contest and 's own writing contest held earlier this year. Other ongoing projects of his include Nuclear Wonderland, Sound of Madness and The Forgotten Shadow of Ukara. A great contributor, a splendid all-rounder and a genuinely friendly person, Ahpolki Inika is completely worthy of his second victory on the Main Page. Well done! ---- ' ' This time around, we welcome one of CBW's relative newcomer to the ranks of those users who have been featured. Whether he secretly blackmailed all those who voted for him by threatening to chalk them, as his older signatures implies, we may never know. Noted for his love of the intentional misspelling of 'Epik' (which appears on his userpage approximately 24 times), only arrived at the end of June last year, but now has more than 1,500 edits under his belt. He is also the creator and leader of the club called The Children of Teridax, which has a total of 21 members. Aside from being a frequent editor, Chalk has also been noted by his friends and peers for being especially kind to new users, actively going out of his way to greet them and make them feel welcome. And that is a quality we always enjoy seeing around here on the wiki. He is a writer too, and has submitted entries into major contests such as 's, and will hopefully partake in many more. A good-hearted user who hopefully has many more years ahead of him here on this wiki, Chalk33 is entirely worthy of his spot here on the Main Page. Well done! ' ' Once more, it would seem that our site's newest administrator has managed to weasel his way into the featured articles. No doubt the result of bribery, coercion and vague threats of digital assassination. Having joined several years ago, gone inactive, then returned with an explosive reaction of popularity, BobTheDoctor is now one of CBW's most prominent members, having recently procured a position in the administrative staff. Looks like he's going up in the world. Indeed, a man of many words. The majority of Bobdo's stories inhabit the and he is the author of some of the site's most popular story serials, such as Whispers in the Dark, Frozen Calling, and Falling in the Black. Not often do we see stories of such scale actually reach a conclusion over the course of three years. But, when we do, it's always worth some merit. Perhaps best known for his Fractures Universe, his inebriated Self MOC, his regular Monthly Blog Updates, his unique disability to write a short story, his creation of the Mighty Toa Thode, Therall, and even for Glonor the Living Problem-solving Cannonball, it goes without saying that Bob has a special place in the minds of all our userbase. Having recently signed on as a writer for MATA, entered negotiations to create a site-wide crossover story series, and embarked on the arduous filming of Zero Hour, BobTheDoctor has a hefty amount to offer in the coming months. I'm sure that I do not stand alone in wishing him the best of luck in whatever trials are thrown his way. ---- ' ' Well, this is no surprise. I wonder what had brought Rando to the Featured User spot this time around. Is it his unyielding good nature and constantly pleasant attitude? Maybe even his general acts of all-round kindness? His recent ascension into the ranks of the staff? Nope. You guessed it. It's his ungodly dedication to chat at 4 am. Well, whatever the reason, Rando is here because he has truly stood out this month and we can think of no other means of showing our appreciation than plastering his face on the Main Page. Whether he's dominating the Spring Writing Contest with To Ascend, dishing out advice that would not go amiss leaving the bearded lips of an old wiseman, or voluntarily creating a CBW 2048 game of all our favorite characters, I think we can all agree that Rando is a wonderful person to be around. Having become both a constant fixture in CBW chatrooms and a Rollback over the space of a few months, I think it is safe to say that we should all have this fellow in our sights as he continues to climb higher. Needless to say, Rando is so often the voice of reason. An extremely rational, level-headed, and knowledgeable individual with a warm and vibrant nature. He is always willing to give and very rarely takes back. Truly a benevolent spirit and one that we are proud to have as a member of our community. Too bad about his horrific taste in Kanohi... ---- '' What a plot twist. CBW's own resident Russian is in the spotlight this time around, being celebrated for his recent ascension into the ranks of the staff team. Often heralded as one of the most well-natured, responsible, honest Custom BIONICLE regulars, FireDrag has certainly deserved his long-awaited placement in our Wall of Stars. He is known by a variety of names. The Crowned King of Plot Twist. Even ''FiredRag. Mess with him and you will bare full witness to the lengths a man will go to when protecting his cabbages. Jokes aside, FireDrag is a highly respected member of the CBW community, often going to extreme lengths to contribute and always providing a stable, mature balance. He also has a profound admiration for many of History's great Russian leaders and vodka. An honorable and just individual who can always be relied on to both act responsibly yet also ruse on levels beyond ordinary capability. Sometimes at the same time. Now that's impressive. You can catch up with FireDrag's storyline by reading Coldest Day immediately, a short story that is widely-regarded as a true belter. Or maybe read into his Lykos Kinsman species, a civilization built off of astounding creative focus and unwavering dedication to detail. ---- '' Looks like we have quite the dark horse claiming the title of Featured User this time around, with one of our newest members entering the spotlight. Coincidentally celebrating his one month anniversary with Custom BIONICLE Wiki on the day this was written, MAZEKA seems to have made quite the noticeable impact in his short time here. Already he has nestled his way into the community with a number of active blogs and a budding storyline in the making. His fictional ''Rise of the Toa Spherus story has seen drastic expansion in its four week lifespan as have the pages of his many creations: Kirina, Bruantor, Demolisher, and of course Mazeka. In spite of his short time here on the site, MAZEKA has gone to great lengths to assimilate into the community, always replying to messages and engaging himself in active discussion with a polite and well-natured demeanor. He has even established in his own MOC contest to kickstart his story from. Why don't we all give him a hand by entering and thereby ensuring our newest member a productive and entertaining experience? ---- '' Our next Featured User has had a pretty good last few months. Invader became one of the wiki's newest Rollbacks and has now landed himself the spot of Featured User. Invader is a well-respected and active member of the Custom BIONICLE community. In only just over a year, Invader has been busy accumulating over 3,600 edits and writing a number of stories, including ''Obscurity and The Study of Insanity, as well as filming series one of The Arker Chronicles. And those are just for this year! Invader has made it clear that he plans to stay on the wiki for a long time to come, having planned instalments to his storyline as far as 2017. Often well-natured and helpful, Invader has on many occasions provided help to those who need it and has a number of contributions to the wiki he can boast about. Invader is an enthusiastic individual with a clear desire to contribute, and is very deserving of Featured User. If you'd like to see some of Invader's work then I suggest reading Obscurity and watching The Arker Chronicles. Making his first appearance in the Featured User spotlight this month comes the newly-renamed Artek206, a valued member of the Custom BIONICLE community who has been with us for nearly two years. And what an exciting time it's been with Artek around, generating stories and marrying off his MOCs. He's a popular guy widely adored for his good nature, sense of humor, and MOCing prowess. Well-versed in most forms of photo editing, Artek is often found at the very center of the community, offering season's greetings, helping wherever he can, and whittling his hours away on wiki chat. It's a wonder he gets anything done. But Artek is far from some couch potato who lounges around all day. This past month he has released two brand new story serials: Jump and Down the Barrel, both of which have gone down as roaringly successful, bite-sized treats. And let's not forget about BIONICLE: Waters of Darkness, a full feature-length film that Artek is himself producing. And that's not even all. Artek is also signed on to write a short story centering around Toa Sonitous in the near future as part of the Character Swap Contest. Don't get left behind. Artek206 has been kicking up quite the storm these past few months, producing content far quicker than the overwhelming majority of fanfiction writers on this site and dishing out some top-notch MOCs to secure his position in the foreground of our collective attention. Just take a look at his latest MOC blog and try not to be blown away by the walking bag of gas that is Artek206. Making his way back onto the main page spotlight is DeltaStriker, one of Custom BIONICLE Wiki’s newest rollbacks and most talented content producers. Well-versed in the ways of Wikia and one of the most mature users CBW has to offer, Delta is a staple figure in the community. Ask around the place and you will find scores of users who recognize Delta from his frequent production of new stories, his regular contributions to site discussion, and his unrelenting whining for us all to read Rock Bottom. When he’s not whittling away his free time in chat, Delta can be very productive. He’s already well into Hellbound, which sees regular updates and a tremendous deal of attention. Just last month he was awarded the incredibly prestigious 2014 Page of the Year award and, as if that’s not enough, he also holds the first G2 fanon story on the wiki under his belt, New. He’s even in talks to write a full story serial about everyone’s favorite Shakespearean Fa-Matoran in Iambic Pentameter. And let’s not forget the Character Swap Contest either, which Delta brought to fruition all by himself. Diligent, committed, and about as crazy as a raving sack of kittens, DeltaStriker is a tremendously appreciated member of the Custom BIONICLE userbase. We hope to see so much more of him in years to come. Our new Featured User, with an astonishing 11-0 victor in the voting center is BionicleChicken, B of Cs, BC, Chikcy, etc. Anyway, BC has been a member of the community since mid-January 2012, and has since gone on to accumulate what may seem like a low 709 edits for the time span. But beneath those edits, BC has made a substantial number of contributions to the wiki. Some of his contributions include the creation of the famed Pirates Universe and the Pirates comic series that is set within. BC has also written several stories, including Pirates: Exodus; Brannigan and the Olmak; and Not That You Could Tell, the winner of the Summer Writing Contest, 2014. It's clear BC has a great list of creative talents. But perhaps one of his most well-known traits is his artistic flair. BC has created many great pieces of artwork on display across the wiki. He has held the Featured Image place multiple times in the past and is currently holding the title. He's also a staple member of the chatroom, and brings a lot of wit, comedy and some seriously well-kept comic book knowledge. BC is a great contributor to the wiki with many accreditations to his name, he is a popular member of the community, and is a mixed bag of artistic awesomeness and sharp wit. The latest of our Featured Users is none other than ! In the time Tusk has been on the wiki since late September, 2013, he has made a number of noteworthy contributions. Such contributions have come in the form of fantastic MOCs, such as Owala and Dazix (not to mention the brilliant MOC displayed left). Tusk also dabbled in writing, publishing works to the wiki such as Restrictions and Cat and Mouse. Although there are no stories that really delve into Tusk's storyline, what Tusk has written in article form is still a very interesting read, and I advise you to check them out. Tusk was also a common feature of the chatroom, and often brought doses of hilarity to sometimes stale conversations. However, only a few months short of a two year stint on the wiki, Tusk has decided to leave the wiki. Despite BIONICLE's reboot, the intrigue of the refurbished franchise was not enough to keep him interested. But more importantly, Tusk has decided to focus more on his gaming channel. Wherever the future takes you, Tusk, I will say on behalf of the community, good luck! Coming from the depths of 2013, , or Lord Chalka, is an extremely active user and one of the newest Rollbacks of the CBW. Friendly and comical, Chalk is probably one of the nicest users around. Often ready to help out others or just give encouragement. He also gives out cookies which he either bakes himself or buys from the shady guy behind the local Target, but they are nonetheless tasty. Having received lordship from the duke of 07s himself, Chalka rules with prosperity and righteousness. And when he speaks, Chalka casts a spell that can only be called chalkward silence throughout the kingdom of the CBW. He has enforced the wiki with his soldiers of Red and Blue (it might not have been such a good choice, though, because these soldiers keep fighting and I don't know why). One thing he is known for is his common misspelling of “epik”, but I have been told it is a sacred sign of virtue. Either that or he can't spell. But I prefer the former. A trait Lord Chalka displays is his liking of mass editing of pages, which is shown in the Recent Changes often enough to see the glory of the black text on his name. He also likes to move the third letter of a four-letter word and switch it with the second. Maybe these “typos” are a sign of a new language evolving. Having revamped himself several times, he is currently on version nine of Chalka, one of the greatest and strongest (no, I mean it, he's the most OP you could get), MOCs to come from the CBW kingdom. He also has various other MOCs that are obviously inspired by characters from RvB (which he is also writing a fanfic on), they're pretty cool. And when he's not jacking Bob's designs, he is either doing mass editing to articles or patrolling the chat for no-gooders, even though he is the king of CBW, he sacrifices himself for the good of the kingdom, the sign of a good ruler. Long live Chalka, Master of Purple, may his reign last for years and years unless Tollubo kills him.